Serenade of Water
by FaroreRayzes
Summary: Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Setiap saat, setiap hari, setiap waktu. Tak bisakah perasaan ini sampai padamu? tak bisakah kau dengar suara hatiku? RikuXOC. settingnya ending Kingdom Hearts 2, cuma agak sedikit dimodif. mind to RnR?


**# Haaalllloooo.....! salam kenal buat orang yang baru membaca karya farore, dan apa kabar buat yang sudah membacanya...**

**Ini adalah karya ketiga farore, walaupun udah ketiga (atau "baru ketiga"?) farore masih sangat amatir, jadi harap dimaklumi bila masih berantakan..**

**Ok! Selamat membaca...**

Aku ingin bersamamu....

Bersamamu dalam keheningan...

Kegembiraan..

Segalanya..

Tahukah kau...

Perasaanku saat kau menyentuhku?

Tahukah kau...

Betapa bahagianya saat kau tersenyum padaku?

Tak bisakah kau merasakan debaran ini?

Jangan takut pada masa lalu..

Karena setiap kali kau berbalik..

Aku akan ada disana..

menunggumu—

Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam tanah menjadi melody utama dalam orkestra alam yang menyenangkan. Dengan diiringi bisikan angin yang menggelitik telinga, para burung menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi pada langit yang menjadi saksi utama sebuah permainan musik alam.

Sebuah applause dari pepohonan yang menjadi pendengar setia yang tak pernah bosan, membuat para penghuni laut menari riang di alam yang tak terjangkau. Gemerisik rambutku yang dibelai angin menjadi iringan terakhir dalam orkestra ini.

Aku menahan rambutku yang seakan bisa terbang dari tempatnya. Sang angin tak bosan-bosannya membuai rambutku. Kupejamkan mataku, berharap dapat mendengar suara yang menjadi acara utama dalam orkestra hatiku.

Tak ada yang berubah. Melody ini tetap tak menuju klimaksnya. Kubuka mataku, hamparan lautan dan langit yang megah membuatku silau.

Aku melangkah maju dari tempatku berdiri, menghampiri lautan yang seakan – akan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Percikan air laut yang hangat membuatku tersenyum. Kehangatan ini sama dengan saat kau menyentuhku. Aku semakin melangkah lebih dalam ke lautan. Kini air yang memeluk kakiku sudah setinggi lutut. Ikan-ikan berdatangan, menyambutku dengan tarian mereka yang lincah.

Hei.. apa kau ingat? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau menghapus semua kesedihanku, menyambutku dengan tanganmu yang hangat. Memelukku dalam indahnya perasaan ini. Kau membuatku bangkit saat ku terjatuh.

Bahkan saat ini pun, aku masih dapat merasakan sentuhanmu. Maafkanlah kelemahan diriku ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi, rasanya sangatlah sulit untuk bertahan tanpamu.

Walaupun begitu, aku akan berjuang. Berjuang untukmu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini, seperti janji itu.

Hari itu. Sebelum tragedi terjadi, apa kau ingat janjiku?

Mungkin tidak. Saat itu kepalamu dipenuhi oleh keinginan menyelamatkan Kairi. Aku yakin kau sudah melupakannya. Tapi..

Aku akan tetap memegang teguh janji ini. Janji untuk menunggumu pulang.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. dan kau tak kunjung kembali.

Kupejamkan mataku sekali lagi, merasakan melody yang berulang setiap hari. Kukatupkan kedua tanganku di dada. Berdoa, supaya kau selamat. Kumohon...

Berikanlah cahaya padanya. Tunjukanlah jalan pulang padanya, supaya kami bertemu lagi.

BRUK!

Apa itu? Seperti suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah. Aku berbalik.

"...!! Kairi!" aku berlari kearah Kairi yang terjerembab. Ia masih terduduk, menahan rasa sakit. Kairi kembali! Oh, tuhan... terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat baikku lagi seperti dulu. Kairi telah berhasil pulang dulu, tapi Riku dan Sora masih belum kembali. Saat kami berdua menunggu mereka berdua pulang, lagi-lagi Kairi menghilang. Dan aku sendirian lagi. tapi syukurlah, kali ini ia kembali lagi.

"You alright?" tanyaku padanya yang masih mengeluh kesakitan. Ia mendongak padaku. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah sedih. Tanpa menunggu sedetik, ia berhambur memelukku. Pelukannya yang kencang menandakan ia sedang menahan kesedihan.

"Is something the matter Kairi?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya diam dan meremas punggungku.

"Have you already met them? I mean, Riku and Sora?" Tanyaku pada Kairi yang membisu. Ia mengangguk. Anggukannya mampu membuat jantungku seakan berhenti. Riku! Kairi telah bertemu Riku! Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja. Perasaan tenang dan cemas datang silih berganti. Rasa cemas ini datang karena sikap Kairi yang aneh. Kalau ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua, lalu kenapa sesedih ini?

"Hei, Kairi? What's wrong? Where's Riku and Sora?" tanyaku sekali lagi padanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mulai berbicara.

"We did meet each other, but we have separate again." Jawab Kairi. Suaranya pelan sekali, aku hampir tak bisa mendengarnya.

"separate again? Why?" pertanyaanku selanjutnya membuat Kairi berlalu dari sisiku dan berjalan ke laut. Sekarang kakinya hanya beberapa inci dari air hangat yang melambai-lambai.

"I remember three of us will go home together, but darkness closed the door between us. And here I am, bumped into you." Jawabnya sambil mendongak keatas, memandang awan putih yang iba melihat kami berdua.

Rasa sakit ini terulang lagi. Apakah aku harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi, Riku? Aku mencoba mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Tidak, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Iya, pasti.

Aku melangkah kesamping Kairi. Kami sama-sama melihat langit. Seakan malu diperhatikan oleh dua gadis, sang langit menutupi dirinya dengan selimut putih yang terlihat empuk, yang melayang dengan bebas.

"Do not worry," ucapku tiba-tiba. Kairi yang kaget menoleh padaku.

"They'll return," tambahku. Ia masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"And when they return," kata-kataku membuatnya mendongak sekali lagi.

"we give them a lesson for having created two beautiful girls worried, agree?" kataku bercanda. Kairi membelalakan matanya dan tertawa ringan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar tawa ini. Ia tertawa paling manis saat bersama Sora. Aku tahu itu.

"yeah! they will receive a punishment in return for making us wait like this!" jawabnya riang.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Kairi. Ia terlalu sempurna, tak ada yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Sebenarnya, dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku takut. Aku takut kalau Kairi akan mengambil Riku. Aku tahu, ia menyukai Sora, tapi perasaan ini tak mampu kusembunyikan.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Positive thinking! Ya! Aku harus positive thinking! Positive thinking akan membawa energi positive yang akan menuntun kita pada keberuntungan.

Kami kembali memandang langit. Orkestra itu kembali lagi. Kali ini lebih ramai, karen diiringi oleh suara degupan jantung Kairi. Dalam diam, kami memandang langit yang sama.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, langit menjadi semakin silau. Ia terlihat seperti berkilauan.

Eh? Tunggu... Tidak, barusan langit itu memang berkilau.

"What's that?" tanya Kairi. Ternyata itu bukanlah kesalahan mataku. Kenapa? Apakah langit mengerlingkam matanya pada kami?

"Ah.." Kilauan itu semakin cepat dan terang. Seakan cahaya itu menuju kemari.

"falling star?" tanyaku pada Kairi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Semakin lama kilauan itu semakin besar. Jatuh, seperti langit yang menangis. Dua cahaya yang jatuh dari langit.

"Meteor?" tanya Kairi padaku, aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Akhirnya cahaya itu mendarat di lautan di depan sana. Kami memandang dengan seksama sesuatu yang jatuh itu. Bintang jatuhkah? Meteorkah? Hemm.. entahlah.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyembur dari dalam air. Sesuatu yang familiar. Sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Kami berdua tidak percaya apa yang kami lihat.

"Sora! Riku!" Kami berteriak bersamaan. Perasaan ini benar-benar tak terdefinisi lagi. Dan aku yakin Kairi juga merasakannya. Kami melambaikan tangan. Mencoba membuat mereka melihat kami.

Riku! Dia kembali! Terima kasih tuhan.. terima kasih.

Kedua pengembara itu berenang dengan cepat kemari. Sora yang bersemangat berlari kearah Kairi. Riku mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat kedua kaki mereka menginjak tanah, tiba-tiba dari belakangku sesuatu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Donald melompat memeluk Sora. Sora yang kaget, jatuh ke air. Mereka berdua berpelukan, dan Goofy menyusul.

Huh? Sejak kapan mereka disini? Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka bertiga.

Lagi, ada sesuatu lagi yang berlari dari belakangku. Sesuatu yang hitam dan mungil. King Mickey! Ia berlari ke arah Riku dan melompat. Riku yang selalu waspada menangkapnya, tapi kecepatan lari King Mickey tak dapat ditandingi, bahkan mampu membuat Riku oleng dan berputar 360 derajat.

Aku..

Aku juga ingin memelukmu. Aku tak kuasa menahan perasaan rindu ini. Dan saat ini kau di depanku. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku memelukmu. Aku takut membuatmu jijik padaku.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Sora. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata hijau memperhatikanku. Sora masih dipeluk teman-temannya. Kairi tertawa melihat mereka bertiga. Sora melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kairi.

"We— we're back.." kata Sora pada Kairi. Sora tersenyum lebar, Kairi menyambutnya dengan seulas tangan yang lembut.

"You're home," kata Kairi sambil tersenyum manis. Syukurlah, mereka bertemu lagi.

Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa saat. Sekejap aku seperti melihat bayangan seseorang. Sosok Sora dan Kairi sedikit berubah. Bayangan Sora dan Kairi berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak kukenal. Tapi mereka berdua tersenyum, seakan sudah berada dalam kebahagiaan yang abadi.

Sora mengingat sesuatu, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Ia mencari benda yang tersembunyi dan ia jaga baik-baik. Raut mukanya berubah saat ia berhasil menemukannya. Kairi's Lucky Charm. Ia memberikannya pada Kairi. Kairi tertegun, dan membalas uluran tangan Sora. Mereka sekarang bergandengan tangan. Aku merasa bahwa Kairi tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya lagi.

"Hei.." sebuah suara yang hangat memanggilku dari belakang. Tanganku gemetaran mendengarnya. Antara takut dan senang, aku tak mampu menahan perasaan ini. Aku berbalik. Sepasang mata hijau yang bening memandangku dengan lembut.

"I'm back,"katanya dengan suara yang mampu membuat jantungku keluar dari tempatnya. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kenapa tubuh ini membeku dan suara ini mati?

Katakanlah sesuatu! Kumohon! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya curiga...

"We—welcome home..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Setidaknya aku memang ingin mengatakannya.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Ada sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tubuh ini. Sesuatu yang bermula dari dada dan seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Kata-kata yang tak mampu kuucapkan. Air mata yang selama ini terbendung, tumpah. Tumpah dengan derasnya.

Aku malu, tidak seharusnya kau menagis dihadapannya. Aku menutup wajahku, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah yang memalukan ini dari dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkusku. Menelanku dalam kehangatan. Aku membuka mataku.

Oh, Tuhan.. apakah ini mimpi? Riku memelukku. Pelukan yang dulu sekali pernah ia berikan padaku. Pelukan yang kurindukan. Kumohon, bila ini memang mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku. Biarkan aku tetap tertidur dalam kebahagiaan yang sesaat ini.

Pelukan Riku mengencang. Membuatku tersadar bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Wajahku panas, jantungku berlari dengan kencang, pandanganku gelap, tubuhku mati rasa, tidak ada suara yang kudengar selain degupan jantungku.

Pertahananku lepas sekali lagi, air mata ini tumpah. Aku ...

Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat. Aku senang kau mengingatku. Aku senang kau kembali padaku.

Riku aku mencintaimu. Perasaan ini akan tetap abadi. Selama waktu terus bergulir, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Apakah aku boleh mencintaimu?

Riku melepaskan pelukannya. Sesaat aku merasa kecewa Riku melepaskanku, tapi perasaan itu segera sirna setelah kelopak Riku menempel di dahiku.

Riku...

Riku mencium keningku. Ini... Ini pasti mimpi. Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi saat aku berfikir seperti itu, Riku membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Thank you for keeping that promise," kata-kata Riku mencairkan perasaanku. Hembusan nafasnya ditelingku terasa panas. Aku dapat merasakan aroma tubuhnya, wangi citrus yang segar. Lagi-lagi wajahku panas. Degupan jantungku tak dapat lagi terdefinisi kecepatannya.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, dan aku berhambur memeluknya. Kali ini tak ada lagi ego yang menghalauku. Aku ingin memelukmu! Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku.

"Ehem!" Suara Sora mengagetkanku. Mereka berdua memandang kami dengan wajah yang merah padam. Aku yang baru menyadari sedang diperhatikan mereka berdua, langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

Walaupun begitu Riku tak mau melepaskanku. Tangan kanannya masih menempel di pinggangku.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Kata Kairi. Dan mereka berdua berjalan pergi. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berlalu. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat dan lembut menggenggam jemariku.

"We too should go back," ucap Riku. Lalu ia menarikku kembali mengikuti Sora dan Kairi.

Aku hanya bisa terkesima, dan menurut. Kupandangi jemariku yang digenggam Riku. Tangannya yang lembut membuatku tersenyum. Kecupannya tadi...

Kecupannya tadi itu bukan bohong 'kan? Kusentuh keningku. Panas. Aku masih dapat merasakan kecupan selumbut kelopak bunga itu jatuh ke kulitku.

Hei, Riku...

Bolehkah aku berfikir kalau perasaan ini akan terbalas? Bisakah kau menjadi milikku? Apakah kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Tapi sebelum aku menanyakan semua itu padamu, biarkan angin membawa pergi kegalauanku.

Aku ingin menjaga perasaan ini. Melody orkestra yang tadinya diiringi oleh satu degupan jantung, kini dilengkapi dengan 4 yang berderu gembira. Para burung yang bernyanyi, semakin bersemangat melihat para penontonnya ikut memeriahkan paduan suara. Penghuni lautan turut bergembira dengan menari di udara, seakan mencoba melihat langsung para pemainnya bersorak sorai. Pepohonan pun ikut menari mendengar angin berbisik hal yang gembira padanya. Langit yang malu menjadi saksi para pemainnya mulai tersenyum bersama matahari yang bersinar. Lautan biru yang berkilau tak mau kalah, dan bersumpah untuk selalu memainkan lagu ini selama yang ia mampu.

Sebuah melody kebahagiaan yang hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya.

Serenade of Water.

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?? Apakah yang farore buat sudah bagus? Atau masih banyak kekurangannya? Farore masih amatir, jadi jangan ragu untuk me-review nya ya..**

**Baik saran ataupu kritik akan Farore terima dengan senang hati kok...**

**Oiya, "aku" disini itu adalah OC. Jadi kalian bebas berfikir itu adalah kalian sendiri..**

**Farore udah berusaha membuatnya supaya kalian berdebar...**

**Apakah hal itu berhasil? Kasih pendapat ya..**

**Terakhir, terima kasih banyak buat yang mau baca. Dan **


End file.
